


Cameron's Wedding

by Rubyliz1981



Category: Berena - Fandom, Bernie Wolfe - Fandom, Holby City, Serena Campbell - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyliz1981/pseuds/Rubyliz1981
Summary: Set after the episode of Indefensible but Cam's situation is different - Bernie invites Serena to Cameron's wedding to his long term love as her plus one.It is all paid for by his fiance's well off family and taking place in a gorgeous hotel.Serena suggests they share a room and Bernie is obviously surprised but agrees! She wants Serena by her side because she is not comfortable at these big social occasions and Serena finds them effortless.Do they get even closer or is their friendship over if something happens between them?Written for and inspired by my friend Willow_16!





	1. Chapter 1

It was four days after Cam had appeared on AAU with his secret lover and older woman Keeley after their car accident and been patched up by his mother and Serena Campbell. It had all got very complicated as well as messy and Bernie knew she had completely tested Serena's kindness and patience yet again that day.... this selfless woman had proved her loyalty and taken Bernie's side immediately... helping her with the police and covering for Cam at the same time when she didn't even know him!

Cam had liked this woman he saw his mother make eyes at across the nurses station and he was pretty sure he had seen a glimmer of something in Serena's eyes back. He had quickly seen sense himself in his own messed up situation and 'split up' with Keeley knowing his wedding to his long term girlfriend was coming round quickly now and it had only been a decent fling anyway... an old acquaintance to end his single days in preparation for settling down... finally. This could have cost him everything though... he knew that!

What had happened with Keeley absolutely had to stay secret and he was really anxious about his mother keeping quiet about the whole thing... knowing that she knew Keeley from the past but was extremely relieved to hear from both at various points that they were no longer in touch...

Bernie sighed as she settled down to work at her computer, relishing the peace and quiet so she could get stuck into the backlog of admin that was piling up on her desk. She was apprehensive about seeing Serena today... things had been fairly back to normal but not quite how they were before the whole 'Cam coming onto AAU injured' afternoon and Serena reluctantly keeping quiet to the police.

Bernie had been in awe of Serena's unwavering support to her that day... no one had ever done anything like that for her before...

Serena breezed into the office and hung up her coat... smiling at Bernie she sat down at her own side of the desk taking a quick sip of her coffee and turning her computer on.

Bernie made the first move of the day here and asked if Serena was ok... she nodded carrying on with typing in her password to log on to the hospital system. Bernie cleared her throat and began to speak again.. "Ummm Serena...?".

Serena immediately looked across from her screen and waited patiently for Bernie to speak... this was a completely normal pattern of behaviour between them now. Serena knew how Bernie worked!

Bernie continued shyly... aware that she had Serena's full attention. "Cam's wedding is coming up... in two weeks and I wondered if you might like to come... if you aren't busy... it is at a fancy hotel... and all paid for" Bernie let out a deep breath and waited nervously for Serena to answer...

She thought Serena may ask to think about it or say no right at this moment but she didn't... she smiled kindly and nodded "I would love to come... thank you. Would it be as your plus one by any chance...?". She grinned at Bernie and Bernie blushed... "Ummm no... not if you don't want to... you could just be a guest and not come 'with me' I would never want to make you feel uncomfortable Serena...".

Serena was round the desk and by her side in an instant pulling her into a loose hug... "I'm not uncomfortable in the slightest and I am happy to be there with you as your plus one... why don't we share a room and stay there...? Didn't you say that the whole wedding will be fairly lavish what with Cameron marrying into 'money'". Bernie chuckled and nodded... "Yes... very fancy but please don't feel you have to buy anything new... you would look lovely in whatever you chose...". She blushed again and carried on typing to make the situation more casual than it was. God was it getting warm in here... she was aware of Serena's eyes on her taking in her facial features intensely...

Serena then sighed... "It's fine Bernie... I may buy something new... it sounds like a lovely occasion and any excuse really to buy something nice...". Bernie grinned at her then and said she would go ahead and book one of the rooms at the hotel for them. "I'll ask for one of the suites... bit more space". Serena nodded briefly leaving the office to head to the locker room ready to scrub in for her surgery due to start shortly.

Two days later when Serena was sitting in the office taking five minutes for herself after a busy non-stop afternoon, Bernie caught up with her for a quick chat before heading home. She had lots of hours owing her so was finishing slightly earlier today. "You ok...?" she noticed Serena rubbing her forehead and frowning as she collected her leather bag from under her own desk.

"Mmm just a bit of a headache..." Serena managed a brief smile at her. "I booked a suite for us for the wedding..." Bernie whispered fairly nervously and Serena smiled... "Great... thank you... how much do I owe you...?". Bernie shook her head firmly... "It's fine... my treat... we get a huge discount anyway as part of the guest packages staying there that weekend."

She pulled a white strip of tablets out of her bag before leaving and passed them to Serena across the desk... "There you go... for your head... see you tomorrow...". Bernie touched her shoulder lightly and smiled leaving Serena thinking she really was the kindest person she knew...

It was soon Friday and they were both having lunch in Pulses... happy to grab ten minutes away from the ward and eat together. Serena smiled at Bernie and made a move... "Have you got any plans this weekend...?" she asked, interested in what Bernie was up to as usual. "Not really..." Bernie explained that she may go to the gym which Serena rolled her eyes at and grinned looking down. "So you would be free to come shopping with me?".

Bernie just looked at her... "Ummm shopping isn't really my thing Serena but ok... if you would like me to help you pick something then I will...". Serena reached for her hand to touch it briefly... "Thank you... yes... I would like your help...". They arranged to meet in town the next afternoon and they both left Pulses beaming even though neither was aware of this...

The next afternoon Bernie was waiting for Serena outside the main shopping centre and shivering... it really was bitterly cold and she pulled her woollen scarf around her neck a little tighter. She spotted Serena walking towards her and grinned... "I don't come shopping for just anyone you know...". Serena laughed... "Well thank you, it is appreciated... maybe you could get something too or at least have a look?". Bernie shrugged her shoulders putting her hands in her pockets and smiled at her... "Maybe...". 

They walked leisurely around John Lewis... Bernie trying on a couple of smart trouser suits with silk shirts which Serena thought looked really elegant. She was in awe... she realised... at how slim and beautiful Bernie looked when 'dressed up'... out of scrubs and grey hoodies and let out a deep breath which Bernie noticed as she appeared from behind the curtain of the changing room and stood awkwardly in front of the large mirror nervously playing with her fingers...

"What do you think...?" she wanted Serena's opinion on which one out of the three she had tried... which to be honest she liked all of them and was more or less convinced to buy one of them for this wedding of Cam's...

"Umm... that one..." Serena gulped and Bernie smiled at her in the mirror seeing Serena's cheeks flush pink. "So it looks ok...?" Bernie stuttered and Serena nodded... "Yes... you look lovely...". "This one it is then... what about you... see anything you like...?" Serena shook her head and said she would probably get fixed up in House of Fraser where she usually bought her 'dressier outfits'. 

They went for a quick sit down and coffee break before trying House of Fraser where Serena spotted a knee length partially lacy, classy and elegant dress which Bernie thought she would look stunning in. Serena wanted Bernie's opinion so pulled her by the hand casually into the changing room and made her sit on the chair in the cubicle rather than loitering outside.

Bernie looked at her nervously... "Sure you want me in here?". Serena told her to relax and sit down which Bernie grinned to herself at.

She didn't know where to look when Serena pulled her top off and handed it to Bernie while she took the lovely dress off the wooden hanger and held it up against herself in the mirror. Then she stripped off her jeans and Bernie really couldn't look... shutting her eyes tightly and clearing her throat awkwardly while Serena smiled at this sight in front of her...

"You can look you know... I'm not completely hideous...". Bernie laughed still with her eyes shut... "Just giving you some privacy...". Serena shrugged her shoulders to herself and whispered... "If you want... but i'm fine with it...". Bernie opened her eyes then and helped Serena to do up the back of her dress fumbling slightly with the clasp.

Serena turned round and smiled at herself in the mirror and then looked towards Bernie for a comment...

"You look beautiful..." was all Bernie could get out... she knew she was looking in awe and was trying her hardest to look normal... like a friend would in this situation and not someone who was in love with their best friend standing in front of them in a changing cubicle...

 Serena glanced again in the mirror "Not bad... shall I get it? Sure it looks ok...?". Bernie laughed... "Now you are fishing for compliments... definitely get it... you look so lovely" she cleared her throat again and passed Serena her top to put back on this time not hiding the fact that she was staring at Serena's cleavage. Serena raised her eyebrow at her and pulled her top down pulling on her jeans and swatting Bernie's arm to show she had noticed!

Once they had finished shopping and were collapsed back at Serena's... Jason appeared all dressed up smartly to meet his girlfriend for the evening. "Hello Bernie..." he smiled at her and she chatted with him for a few minutes before he had to go as his taxi had turned up outside. Serena was cooking in the kitchen while Bernie sat leisurely at the kitchen table drinking coffee watching this gorgeous woman cook dinner for her... she sighed happily and shook her head which Serena noticed and asked her what she was thinking...

Bernie's cheeks flushed with the warmth of the kitchen and Serena's company... "How are you single...?" she asked while Serena caught what she was saying and laughed...

"I do have 'offers' you know just choosy...". Bernie nodded... "Good... glad to hear it... you deserve someone special Serena... who will treat you right". Bernie leaned back in her chair thinking she would treat Serena right...

She shook her head again to herself and Serena dished up the meal as they chatted away about work and how Cam was feeling about his big day as Bernie had spoken to him briefly yesterday.

Bernie left just after midnight and wondered just how she was going to get through a whole weekend sharing a suite with Serena. These completely intense, all consuming feelings had crept up on her and there was no doubt in her mind that she knew she was hopelessly in love...


	2. The Night Before (Cam's Wedding)

They had both actually managed to finish work on time for once on a normal Friday and were sat together in Bernie's car on the way to the hotel for the wedding weekend....

Serena had enthusiastically suggested they stay the night before as well as the evening of the wedding to save some time on the day and also to actually treat themselves after working so very hard lately. They had stopped for a delicious quick bite to eat at a lovely country pub and were now pulling up in the impressive grounds of the stunning hotel where the wedding was taking place tomorrow.

Bernie thought it was completely extravagant and over the top but it was where Cam and his fiance Hannah had decided to get married so she was happy to support it... with Serena by her side of course... she really hated these big social events and had never felt at ease even at formal events within the military.

Serena got out of the car effortlessly and pulled her coat round her tightly for extra warmth. Bernie got the bags out of the back and they both walked to the entrance taking in how elegant everywhere looked even in the dark...

They got checked in easily and headed up to their suite in the lift. When they entered the gorgeous, extremely spacious room in front of them... Serena grinned and dropped her bag onto the floor with a thud... "Well this looks divine..." she smiled at Bernie who was taking in the layout herself noticing there were two rooms off from the lounge area in the centre... obviously one for each of them...

She immediately checked out the room on the left hand side and called quietly to Serena that she could choose which one she wanted. Serena offered to take the one on the right and they each took their bags and glanced behind them at the same time to each other smiling warmly...

After Serena had got changed into her pale pink silk pyjamas, she padded through to the lounge area and sat down on one of the elegant comfy sofa's... turning on the BBC news and waiting for Bernie to appear.

After around ten minutes she went to look for her... missing her company and went straight into her room as the door was wide open. She stood shocked with her mouth open as she walked in on Bernie topless pulling on her navy pyjama top over her head awkwardly.

"Ummm i'm really sorry I just came to see if you wanted a camomile tea before bed...?" Serena knew she was stuttering and her cheeks felt bright pink and extremely warm!

Bernie went bright red and crossed her arms over her chest shyly... "Umm yes ok thank you... be through in a minute...". Serena almost ran into the lounge and sat down, her breath coming fast and her heart racing.

Bernie wiped her face quickly but thoroughly in the bathroom with a cleansing wipe and then joined Serena in the lounge... they shared their hot cups of tea and chatted about the morning... both awkward and shy with each other.

Serena was completely flustered and couldn't get Bernie's body out of her mind... was this normal to be thinking of her like this?

Bernie herself was now extremely self conscious and just sat back quietly on the sofa... her eyes closed... aware of her nipples becoming hard underneath her top. She excused herself and went into her room to fetch her cotton dressing gown before returning to finish her cup of tea with Serena.

They sat quietly... awkwardly... "I'm so sorry about before..." Serena reached for Bernie's hand and Bernie managed a grin holding her hand back loosely even though she was uncomfortable... "It's ok... I didn't plan on trying to seduce you this weekend..." she laughed awkwardly feeling mortified by what had just come out of her mouth in the spur of the moment...

Serena just laughed nervously but smiled at her kindly... "Well... I would be a lucky woman if you were..." she winked and Bernie more or less fled to her bedroom mumbling a quiet goodnight and whispering that she would set an alarm for the morning...

Serena lay in bed thinking about Bernie alone in her room across from the small lounge... she felt an urge to be close to her... she missed her and wanted to see more of Bernie's flushed cheeks and if she was honest... her beautiful pale chest with the scars that she found melted her heart...

She tossed and turned... trying to stop thinking about Bernie but without much luck... where was all this coming from... she stared up at the ceiling in the dark and willed herself to fall fast asleep...

Bernie was also still wide awake in her own room... Serena flirting with her was going through her mind over and over again... and she had seen her half naked... god... she felt self conscious and embarrassed...

But... she also felt the intense urge to knock on Serena's door right this minute and show her what making love could be... god this had to stop... this absurd fantasy where she showed Serena what love and sex could be like with a woman...

She took a large sip of chilled water from the glass next to her and closed her eyes tightly... taking long, deep breaths... falling eventually into a deep slumber...


	3. Cam's Wedding Day (Part 1)

Bernie knocked on Serena's door lightly with a trembling hand... it was 10.10am and she was aware they needed to start getting ready but wanted to know if Serena was wanting some breakfast first... she had ordered up a selection of pastries and coffee for them to share and it had just arrived.  
Serena opened the door to her sleepily and let her inside... to Bernie's surprise...  
"Ummm did you sleep ok... you look exhausted..." Bernie spotted dark circles under Serena's usually sparkling brown eyes.

"Not really... lot on my mind" Serena made herself smile at Bernie and shrugged her shoulders. Bernie looked at her concerned... "Do you want to talk about it...?" she whispered kindly but Serena shook her head... "Not today... we have to get ready for the wedding" she grinned and motioned for Bernie to bring the large breakfast tray full of tempting items into her room... she was impressed!

They sat comfortably together on the large bed sipping their hot lattes and munching on delicious pastries... both quiet...  
"Did you sleep ok?" Serena whispered and Bernie made herself nod... "Not bad..." she gave Serena a lopsided smile and Serena felt her heart expand at the sight of it.

"Want to get ready in here...? I kind of need your help with the dress.. " Serena blushed and Bernie just stared at her... what was going on here...

"Ok... if you're sure" she smiled again and got up from the bed heading to her room to collect her things... she had already showered first thing this morning as she had been wide awake since 6am.

Serena went into the bathroom and stepped into the luxurious walk in shower... she hummed to herself as she let the water cascade over her head leaning back and thinking about Bernie... Bernie in here with her... Bernie kissing her neck while she was pushed up against the cold tiled wall... Bernie doing other things... god... she gasped and came back into the present... this had to stop... this elaborate fantasy she had conjured up in her mind... she felt truly awful for thinking of her friend like that and frankly embarrassed...

She dried herself off slowly, taking her time and put her best underwear on... unlocking the bathroom door sharply and wandering into her bedroom to find Bernie already dressed in her cream trouser suit and applying some light make up. She looked stunning...

Bernie looked at Serena, taking her in... in just her underwear... heading over to where her dress was all hung up ready for her to slip into. Was Serena aware of the effect she had on her... especially in just her underwear... my god... and the fragrance of her beautiful perfume... Bernie felt herself go bright red and turned back quickly to the mirror to finish her make up off...  just cream eye shadow, a touch of mascara and subtle lip gloss. She felt her knees go weak...

Serena wandered over to her... in the dress now but needing help with doing it up... without saying a word Bernie stepped behind her and nervously tried to do the zip up having to stand closer behind in the process to get a good grip of it. She heard Serena gasp as she was slightly pressed behind her breathing heavily and she felt petrified...

Serena turned round in that moment staying close and they stood staring into each others eyes... the moment was immediately broken as there was a loud, sharp knock at the door and they almost jumped apart....

Serena went to answer it... still trying to catch her racing breath... and let Cam inside who was beaming happily and just wanted to see his mum before the ceremony.

Bernie gave him a tight hug and watched Serena slip out of the door without looking back...


	4. Cam's Wedding Day (Part 2)

Bernie was outside in the beautiful grounds scanning everywhere for Serena. She had been having a few last minute supportive words with Cam and now he had gone to join his best man and prepare to get married shortly. She knew there had been a special moment with Serena up in the room and she was worried that Serena had felt it too and now vanished...

Serena was sat rigidly on a rickety bench by an old oak tree staring into space... she was in her dress and felt chilly but she welcomed the breeze on her arms helping her to think... God... that moment with Bernie... wow... her feelings were so intense... she guessed Bernie had felt something too the way she had looked deeply into her eyes. Serena had thought she could see deep into Bernie's soul in just that split second...

Bernie suddenly spotted Serena on the bench and practically ran over to her... "Serena... are you ok...? We need to get back into the hotel... the wedding will start shortly..." she blurted out breathlessly. Serena turned round and looked at her... a small smile forming on her cold lips... "Coming... just needed a brief moment...". Bernie offered her arm to her which Serena took gratefully. "Come on... you will freeze... let's get inside..." Bernie smiled back at her and they set off towards the conservatory entrance which would lead to where they needed to go.

They both found their reserved seats at the front of the room where the wedding was taking place... Bernie the proud mother... and she winked at Cam who was stood right at the front smartly waiting for his bride. Serena offered to sit further back but Bernie wouldn't hear of it and shook her head firmly... "No... you're here with me aren't you?". Serena nodded shyly at her and looked down... embarrassed at her flushed cheeks.

The ceremony started... it was small and intimate with just friends and close family. Bernie beamed proudly during the vows and Serena saw a small tear trickle down Bernie's pink cheek. She slipped her hand into hers to show her support which Bernie hesitated at but then relaxed and held her hand back stroking over her skin slowly and gently to show that she was appreciative.

It was quite a short service and Cam hugged his mum straight afterwards kindly giving Serena a hug too which she beamed at. He suggested they follow him through to the conservatory for drinks and photographs which Bernie was dreading but Cam had reassured her that she would only be needed for a couple and they could get them done first. Serena followed them cautiously hanging back... aware that she was not family here... but Cam took her arm kindly and asked her to be on the photographs which she thought was very caring of him... he was just like his mother in her eyes...

After the photographs and drinks they all made their way through to the hotel restaurant and indulged in the finest foods. Cam was marrying into a really well off family... owners of a very famous uk brand and there was no expense spared for the wedding even though Cam and Hannah had wanted it small... everything was first class and Serena was in her element... fancy vintage champagne... lobster... caviar... she was decadent by nature whereas Bernie just looked a bit lost... she just liked the simple life but was guided by Serena and felt such comfort in her presence even though she really made her nervous with the looks she kept giving her...

There was a break after the meal for a couple of hours so they both headed up to their suite for a rest... Bernie went to her own room and removed her outfit... crawling under the sheets in just her underwear to relax until 5.30pm. She was just nodding off when she heard a gentle tap at the door and said Serena could come in...

She pulled the luxurious sheets further up around herself so it wasn't evident she was half naked as Serena came over to the large bed and sat down next to her...

"Couldn't sleep but i'm so tired... are you ok...?" Serena whispered and Bernie's heart swelled at this woman who was actually quite vulnerable. "Anything I can do...?" she yawned and looked at Serena in the glow of the small lamp at the bedside... she could see her beautiful features clearly and she thought Serena looked worried about something...

"Can I lay on your bed to rest... not sure I want to be on my own... on top of the covers of course..." Serena blushed and Bernie nodded but suddenly blurted out... "I'm just in my underwear... that ok or shall I put pyjamas on...?". Serena blushed again and shook her head... "It's fine..." she lay down... her head on the pillow next to Bernie but facing away from her...

They lay quietly... each hearing the others nervous breaths... Bernie was just dropping off to sleep again when she was aware of Serena getting under the covers in her silky robe and making her way over in the bed to be closer to her... maybe thinking she was asleep...

"You ok...?" Bernie whispered and Serena kissed her cheek... "Can I cuddle up to you... or is that inappropriate...?". Bernie gasped loudly and Serena wanted to take back immediately what she had just said but Bernie just pulled her into a cuddle and Serena began stroking Bernie's bare stomach slowly with her right hand... "Before... we had... a..." Serena stopped speaking and moved her fingertips to Bernie's chin which Bernie leaned into affectionately.

"We had a moment didn't we..." Bernie finished it for her and Serena just nodded and moved her head to lay on Bernie's bare shoulder. "How do you feel about it...?" Bernie whispered while stroking Serena's soft, silky hair nervously... 

"I feel ok... nervous but ok..." Serena pulled Bernie even closer to her firmly and settled her head on her chest... her lips resting by Bernie's silky bra and they fell into a deep sleep...


	5. Cam's Wedding Day (Part 3)

They woke at the same time... the room had now descended into darkness because it was much later in the afternoon... practically evening... and Bernie was immediately worried that they should be downstairs... she knew Cam would wonder where she was.

"Serena...." she pulled Serena closer and kissed her hair softly... "Are you awake...?". Serena looked up at her slowly... shyly... and nodded... her lips half still pressed into Bernie's skin from where she had been sleeping...

They gently came apart and Serena quietly went back to her room... in her silky robe... without any further words shared between them...

Bernie quickly pulled her trouser suit back on from where it had been flung onto the chair and looked in the mirror by the side of her... her heart was racing... what was happening between them... anything... something.... nothing?

She re-applied her light makeup and quickly found her shoes to slip on. She went across the lounge with her bag to knock on Serena's door so they could head down...

Serena came to the door back in her dress now... fresh lipstick and perfume applied... she smiled her gorgeous smile at Bernie and Bernie smiled back... "Shall we....?" she motioned to the door and Serena nodded... following her and locking the door of the room carefully behind her.

They entered the room downstairs where there was a live band playing and the drink was flowing freely. Cam spotted them and gave his mum a subtle wink before making his way over... "Thought you two had gone home..." he laughed and Bernie blushed a deep pink... Serena just shaking her head and giving him a hug.

"This looks wonderful... thank you so much for inviting me..." he hugged her back and passed them two tall glasses of champagne that were on trays by the side of them. He went off then to see his friends and Bernie sat down at the side where there were clearly two spare seats and Serena sat down beside her taking a sip from her glass.

"So...." Bernie stuttered and Serena looked at her...

"Before...." Bernie continued but then stopped herself... she wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to say. She just looked into Serena's dark sparkling eyes and smiled... her cheeks spreading into a grin... Serena grinned back at her and took another sip from her glass before putting her hand subtly on Bernie's thigh and resting it there for a minute....

"Do you think we have to stay here long...?" she whispered as she leaned into Bernie and Bernie blushed further... "Why....? Are you ok...?" she stuttered again but Serena just took her hand in hers and leaned more into her neck before whispering... "I would quite like to head back up so we can......". She didn't finish her sentence as Marcus was then standing in front of them glaring at Bernie...

"Marcus..." Bernie spoke firmly but quietly as he continued to look at her like she was a piece of rubbish on the floor. "So... is this your new girlfriend...?" he had noticed Serena's hand on her thigh and wasn't beating around the bush.

"That's none of your business...." Bernie got up then and motioned to Serena with her eyes to follow her. She went to find Cam who was well on the way to being tipsy and pulled him to the side while Serena had gone off to find the toilets. He hugged her tightly and told her to go up to her room and make something happen with Serena...

She looked at him apprehensively... "But Cam...."

"But nothing... mum... she is totally in love with you... can't you see it... my god... you are blind... go upstairs and kiss that woman before someone else does and you lose her...". He hugged her again tightly and turned back round looking for his new wife to dance with...

Serena had re-appeared and was coming back to join Bernie when Bernie slipped her hand into hers and whispered... "Let's go back upstairs..." Serena grinned at her and nodded as they both made their way through various groups of people who were all listening to the band and dancing or just stood chatting with drinks...

They held hands nervously in the lift and when it pinged to indicate they had reached their floor Bernie squeezed Serena's hand tighter and pulled her gently to their room where the minute the door had shut behind them... Bernie was kissing her... her lips pressed firmly against Serena's... exploring her mouth gently and then more passionately...

Serena had her arms wrapped round Bernie's waist and was stroking up and down her back as far as she could reach as they slowed the kiss right down and panted together as they broke apart... "My god..." Serena was gasping and tried to slow her breathing down as Bernie stroked her soft cheek and kissed it... slowly... before returning to kiss her mouth... first at the side and then exploring her lips... teasing with her hot tongue... gradually... gently...

Serena pulled her to the sofa and they lay down... half cuddling... half trying to continue kissing each other... this time at a faster pace...

Serena was trying to remove Bernie's jacket carefully and they suddenly stopped and looked at each other shyly...

"What is it you want...?" Bernie was whispering and Serena who was cupping her face gently whispered back... "I just want you...".


	6. Cam's Wedding Day (part 4)

Serena collapsed back onto the sofa and grinned at what she had just said. Bernie immediately pulled her messily on top of herself and began kissing her deeper... more sensually... slowly... removing her own top and placing Serena's hands firmly on her waist as they moved together tightly pressing against each other...

Serena was gasping loudly at the feeling and pulled Bernie even closer to her trembling body... feeling her way up gradually with her fingertips from Bernie's waist to her stunning underwear...

Bernie grinned back at her and grabbed her hand intending to lead her to the bedroom but Serena couldn't quite get her breath..."Hang on... Bernie.. wait...".

Bernie went to kiss her softly... reassuringly... but Serena sat back down and rested her head in her hands... "I... Bernie... I... don't... know what i'm doing..." she couldn't look at her as Bernie sat down right beside her kindly, reaching for her own top to put back on.

Serena grabbed her wrist gently... "No... I want to but... I have no idea what to do... I will need you to..." she raised her eyebrow shyly and Bernie got the hint... holding Serena's hand and running her finger, with her other hand, along Serena's wrist and up to the clasp of her dress undoing it and taking it down which Serena seemed pretty unsure about and hesitated so Bernie stopped...

"We can stop...." she whispered but Serena was already taking Bernie's bra off clumsily and looking at her... intensely... all over... taking in her dark pink hard nipples and the mixture of scars scattering her small breasts...

"You're so damn beautiful...." Serena reached to touch Bernie and pulled her into an intense kiss at the same time as trailing her fingers down her back caressing her unbelievably soft skin giving Bernie goosebumps and making her shiver...

Bernie arched herself making her chest stick out more which Serena grinned at and she started kissing her breasts and nipples with her warm lips slowly and cautiously... Bernie getting so incredibly aroused quickly that she pulled herself up and lifted Serena's thin camisole that had been under her dress over her head in one move. She then unhooked her fancy cream lace bra letting it drop to the floor before she was ravishing Serena's top half with her mouth... pulling her towards the bedroom with her left hand & laying her down carefully on the bed...

They both then moved together... Bernie setting the pace and Serena just staring at her and taking in how aroused she made her... god... intense... gorgeous building up of arousal... writhing around.... both topless... in heaven... Bernie on top of her moving from kissing her nipples sensually up to the side of her neck... and not believing they were actually, finally doing this...

Bernie went to press her own body firmly back on top of Serena pushing them both into the mattress... their breasts pushed together... kissing the life out of each other when there was a loud, sharp knock at the door and they both stopped and looked at each other... wide eyed and completely stunned...

Serena then giggled out loud at the situation and they both kept still and quiet... hoping who ever it was would get lost quickly!

The person outside knocked again even more firmly this time and Bernie reluctantly then moved off the bed and reached for her robe as they had made it to her bedroom... she wasn't sure how exactly within the heat of the moment!

Serena pulled the sheets up over her bare top half and sank down to cover herself up and keep warm...

Bernie checked Serena was ok and covered before opening the door slowly to face...... Marcus... dear god... how on earth was she going to explain this one.....


End file.
